Igraine Avena
Igraine Avena is a tribute from District Nine. She got reaped for her Hunger Games. She is one of the victors The 121st Hunger Games. Information Name: Igraine Avena Gender: Female District: Nine Age: 15 Weapon: Sickle Appearance: She has long blonde hair. She has large blue eyes. Her skin is tanned because she worked out in the fields of her father's farm. She got burn wounds on her back. She is small, being 4'9. Personality: She is easily scared. It's very hard to earn her trust. When she trusts you, she will threat you kind but when she doesn't trust you she'll be cold to you. She would always choose her live above that from someone else. Strengths: She is used to hunger. She came from a poor family. Her size makes it easy to hide from other tributes. Weaknesses: She has Astraphobia, the fear of lighnings and thunders. She fears fire since it almost ruined her life once. Backstory: Igraine used to live on the farm of her parent in District Nine. One day, when she was seven a terrible thunder striked inside their farm. The farm started to be on fire. Igraine got trapped in her room. It took several minutes before she was rescue but she already had burned her back. The burn wounds are still there, they haven't faded in these 8 years. Her siblings died in this fire. Her mother went in a deep depression after this. She and her father worked on their farm, growing grain. Once a old man punched her and since then she is unsociable. A few weeks after she turned fifteen it is reaping day. Igraine clamed Tesserae so she and her parents could live and won't die of starvation. She feared dead and didn't want to be in the Hunger Games. After several critical minutes she got reaped. She went into a shock and went to the capitol. In the capitol she turned into a girl with the will to live! Interview: The interview is one of her chances to gain sponsors. She will tell the capitol about her past. How she lost her siblings in a fire, that her mother went into a depression, how that man punched here and that she has to work her fathers farm to make sure they have food. Bloodbath strategy: She will grab anything near her, like a backpack. She will flee from the bloodbath. She will hide and pretend to be weak. She hopes that her interview gave her atleast one sponsor who will sponsor her with a sickle. When there are only a few tributes left she will turn in a murder machine. Allies: She won't have any allies because she is unsocialable. Token: She will wear her father's golden watch. Mentor style The Hunger Games influenced Igraine a lot. She has even closed more and basically ignores everyone around her. She won't even try to have her tributes train. She'd rather die than stop being busy with the Hunger Games. Category:Tributes Category:District 9 Category:Females Category:Victors Category:Wesolini Category:15 year olds Category:Characters Category:Reaped